Embodiments are directed to systems and methods for controlling a game character in a video game using a control device and, more particularly, to systems and methods that allow a player to define a desired operator controlled movement of the game character and assign the defined movement to a macro button of the control device.
Control devices, such as computer mice, keyboards and game controllers, are used for controlling game characters in video games. Some video games provide pre-programmed actions such as a punch or kick, a glance in a rear-view mirror of a race car, etc., that are pre-assigned to a particular button of the control device by the video game application. It is not necessary for the operator of the controller to do anything more than press the assigned button to execute these preprogrammed moves.
Other game character movements are not preprogrammed and are continuously adjustable using the controller. These non-programmed movements generally include the orientation of the game character's view of the game environment and the direction and speed in which the game character moves.
The orientation of the game character's view of the game environment can generally be moved left, right, up or down. In some games, the player must constantly be moving the orientation of a game character's view. For instance, in a fast paced first-person shooter game, the player is often forced to move the game character's view continuously to locate predatory characters that may be to the side or behind the game character.
There is continuous need for more efficient game controls, particularly as the complexity of the controls and the speed of game play increases.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.